


arthur & guinevere pendragon

by frustrated_writer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrated_writer/pseuds/frustrated_writer
Summary: i hope you like it!!! continue to stan arwen <3the song is by ben&ben entitled "fall". ben&ben is an indie folk/folk pop in the philippines!https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pP3ZsIll89SIbeq_SUrhfRE7AR9mIlK5/view?usp=drivesdk
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	arthur & guinevere pendragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelordmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelordmerlin/gifts).



> i hope you like it!!! continue to stan arwen <3
> 
> the song is by ben&ben entitled "fall". ben&ben is an indie folk/folk pop in the philippines!
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pP3ZsIll89SIbeq_SUrhfRE7AR9mIlK5/view?usp=drivesdk

arwen_fall_exchange - Google Drive

[Sign in](https://accounts.google.com/ServiceLogin?service=wise&passive=1209600&continue=https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pP3ZsIll89SIbeq_SUrhfRE7AR9mIlK5/view?usp%3Ddrivesdk&followup=https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pP3ZsIll89SIbeq_SUrhfRE7AR9mIlK5/view?usp%3Ddrivesdk&ec=GAZAGQ)  



End file.
